


reunited

by ughhheragain



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughhheragain/pseuds/ughhheragain
Summary: the reader is Polly's long lost daughter
Relationships: Polly Gray/Reader
Kudos: 7





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on my Tumblr but I wanted to share it here as well.  
> Gif isn't mine, full credit to the owner.

• _The first time that she saw your face again, she lost it. Tears fell down her face as one of her hands came covering her mouth in disbelief._

• _She slowly made her way to you and stood there for a good second before wrapping her arms around you, whispering to herself how unbelievable this was._

• In the first few moments of your reunion, she’d do literally everything to make you happy and impress you, just like she did for Michael. Though you can’t blame her because she’s just doing her best.

• She’d make you sit down and ask you to tell her everything that happened in your life until she found you again. What you enjoyed doing in your free time, what your favorite books were, etc

• Once you’d meet Michael and start to create a brother/sister bond, she’d pull you both into a tight hug, kiss the top of your heads and just let out a breath of relief.

• She’d be reluctant about saying out loud that she felt like she had found her own “family”, in fear to lose it all in a blink of an eye.

• She’d take you to the fanciest shops and ask you to choose your dresses. Dressing you like a doll would become a new passion.

• Tommy would tell her how heartwarming it feels to see her so happy.

• Polly would ask for a family meeting just to present you to the boys.

_“This is my daughter, y/n. Isn’t she wonderful?”_

• Would 100% warn the boys about the fact that she’d stick a bullet right between their eyes if they ever tried anything with you.

• Whatever you’d do, Polly would be proud. Unless you’d ask to be part of the Shelby company. To that, she would categorically refuse, which would end in an argument.

• Polly’d hate to see you upset because of her but she just couldn’t risk losing you again.

• When Michael met Gina and started to change a bit, you’d be there for her and this would be enough to keep her heart from breaking.

• Progressively building that mother/daughter bond that Polly had dreamt about and craved for so many years.

• Tommy and Arthur would be really protective over you and treat you as Polly would like them to. John would always crack a joke to make you laugh and make sure that you’re happy. He’d also be your confidant and best friend, the one you’d vent to about Polly or Michael when they would upset you. Ada would also become a close friend and would tell you everything she knew about Polly.

• Polly would just try her best every day to make you as happy as you make her. She’d give her life for you without a doubt.


End file.
